An Ed's First Kiss
by Flower princess11
Summary: The episode "Avast Ye Ed" from the Kanker's point of view.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or any of the characters. Ed, Edd n Eddy is the property of Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

* * *

_**An Ed's First Kiss**_

It was a typical, boring day at the Park N Flush trailer park and May, Marie and Lee were just lazily watching television.

Bored out of their minds...

"I'm bored..."May whined.

"Then be quiet..."Marie barked.

"You both shut up, i'm trying to watch my infomercial..."Lee barked.

However, soon their mother, Gertrude Kanker arrived and she stood in front of the television, blocking them.

"Mom! You're in the way..."Lee complained only for her mother to snatch the remote from her hands and turned it off.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!..."Marie whined.

"Girls, when I left this morning to get some milk, I told you three to do the laundry...so, why is it still in the hampers?..."Gertrude asked as he pointed to the large pile of dirty clothes.

"But mom...we were going to do it later..."May said.

"No, you three are doing it now!...'Gertrude ordered.

"But mom..."The three Kanker sisters whined but their mother's harsh glare shut them up.

"Look, I just came back for my coat...I got another errand to run...that laundry better be done by the time I get back or else!..."Gertrude said and her daughter's grumbled under their breaths.

"No fair...'Marie said.

"If life was fair, my Broadway dream would have come true..."Gertrude mumbled under her breath, before pointing to the large pile of dirty laundry that needed to be washed.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Lee, Marie and May have washed their clothes, which wasn't exactly easy since they didn't own a functioning washing machine, due to their mom not being able to afford one on her waitress salary. They had to do it all by hand and since they also didn't own a dryer, they had to hang them on a rope so that the sun could dry them.

They really hated to do laundry since it is boring and takes way too long, especially for them.

"This stinks!...'Marie muttered as she used some clothespins to hang up some now washed laundry.

"We oughta get a man to do these chores!..." May said, angry that their mom made them do this.

"Quit whining! It's not gonna dry these clothes any faster..."Lee muttered.

May ignored her as she was now digging inside the laundry basket she had and fished out a hot dog that somehow ended up these.

May, being May, didn't care and was happy that the hot dog is "Nice and clean". She was about to open her mouth to eat it, only for something to get her attention.

Her sisters too.

"Plug up the board! Fire up the hatches! Rewind that tape!..." Was shouted, and it was getting louder and louder.

A voice that made Lee's heart skip a beat as she finally recognized it.

"Hey! Look!..."She shouted as she pointing to the creek.

There she saw something that made all three of the Kanker sister's heart skip a beat.

There, in a funny looking raft that is floating on the creek, they saw three boys, Ed, Edd n Eddy and two boys whom they didn't care about.

Their attention were on the Ed boys, the loves of their loves and also their boyfriends...though they didn't know it yet.

"It's the Eds!...'May exclaimed in excitement as her heart race at the sight of her Big Ed.

"Ain't they dreamy?.."Marie sighed dreamily as her eyes were on her cutie pie Double D.

"Oh, I just wanna hug that little loudmouthed one..."Lee said as she even hugged herself as she watched Eddy yell out orders, acting like a captain at sea.

They soon saw that the raft they were on was heading away.

"They are getting away!..."Marie whined, wanting to go spend time with Edd.

"Not this time...come on girls...we can't let them get away again...'Lee said.

"what about the laundry?..."May asked and Lee rolled her eyes.

"Forget it, it's wet and it will be all dried by the time we get back..."Lee shrugged, not really caring.

She just wanted to catch up to those boys.

"Let's go make our own boat?..."Lee said and her sister's looked confused.

"A boat?..."Marie and May asked at the same time, both confused, while a smirk came on to Lee's face.

**"**Come on girls..a first kiss at sea is pretty romantic, wouldn't you agree?..'Lee said mischievously.

Her sisters heard this and soon smiled and giggled mischievously as well.

It's been no secret that they have been trying to get the Ed's to kiss them for the last weeks. They have been together for a while and to be honest, the girls really wanted to have their first kisses, since it would not only be the first time they kissed their beloved boyfriends but the first time they would have kissed boys in general.

They wanted to take that special step but every time they tried, the boys would get shy and run away from them.

They are cute but oh so shy and didn't understand how much the Kanker's love them and want to show them.

But today is different, today they will show them just how much they love them...one way or the other...

* * *

The Kanker sisters, being very excited for this situation, used an old mattress they found and Lee's bed sheets that have thankfully had dried up as a sail and they even dressed up as pirates for the fun of it.

They were now on the creek and were happy that their "ship" is sailing.

"Oh, this is gonna be it..."May said in excitement as she applied some lipstick to her lips.

The special kind they had bought a few weeks ago, just for the chance to finally kiss their beloved boyfriends.

Once she was done, she handed it over to Marie...

"Double D is in for the best experience of his life..."Marie said as she applied the lipstick to her once plain lips, that were now rosy pink.

She then handed it over to Lee, who let out a giggle...

"Are you sure that this is okay, Lee? The boys seem pretty shy about this stuff?..'May asked, naively.

"Duh, May...they are our boyfriends but they are also boys and mom always says that if you wait around for a man to make the first move, you'll never get anywhere...besides, all guys want this kind of stuff from girls...'Lee said and her sisters giggled.

"I see them! Look!..."Marie said as she saw the boy's raft and Lee quickly applied the lipstick on herself while her sister's primed themselves a bit more.

They soon noticed Eddy was looking at them with a telescope and they all posed.

_**"HIYA BOYS!..**_."They all waved and winked at them.

They heard Eddy loudly exclaim **_"Pirates"_** and soon everyone on board their ship started scattering and trying to get away. Eddy ordered Ed to kick his feet faster and the Kanker's giggled at their attempts to escape

Silly boys, there is no such escape from true love!

"I wanna be their barnacle of love!..."Lee said playfully while her sisters laughed at that.

They saw the boys were still ahead of them, trying to get away.

"They are so cute, when they are shy.."Marie said in fondness.

"I think they are teasing us girls..."Lee said and May snorted.

"Tease nothing...they love us..."May said and her sister's giggled.

They noticed that their boat wasn't going any faster and they wanted to just play a little, tease and flirt with the boy before getting down to business.

"Let's go ring their doorbell, girls..."Lee said and her sister's nodded.

The Kankers proceed to raise a giant sail, propelling them toward the Eds at a much higher rate.

The Ed's finally noticed them and screamed at the how close their girlfriends have gotten to them.

"Stop teasing us, boys!..."Lee shouted before sending Eddy a flirtatious look, making her desire clear.

Eddy, apparently, wasn't in the mood and made Ed go faster and Lee was stunned that they were getting away again. She was getting a little bit annoyed.

"I am getting tired of this playing hard to get!..."Lee thought as she gripped her fists in frustration.

She wanted her first kiss and she wanted it now!

"Our treasure's getting away..." May cried, her heart breaking over her beloved Ed and her first kiss getting away.

Marie however, had a back up plan and use an old weed-whacker they...um..borrowed from a neighbor of theirs, just in case they had to use it.

"Not for long..."Marie said mischievously before lowering the weed-whacker into the water.

With the extra horse power, they managed to match up to the boys, block them and even soak them and mess their ship up just a bit...

Now they got them right where they want them...

"No hard feelings, buttercups!..." Lee shouted, getting the boys attention.

Time to turn up the charm.

"Let's kiss...and make up..." May said before giggling.

Soon the Kanker sister's got all flirty and puckered their lips, making their invitation and desire's very clean.

"Muah...muah...Muah...'They all made these kissy faces.

They were about to go onto the boys ship, throw the other two losers overboard and start with the romances...until one of them spoke up that is...

"Oh look!..."The Not-Ed Boy said as he pointed up to the Kanker's sale.

The girls looked up and to their horror, they saw that weird, bald kid using his hunk of wood to rip it.

"That kid's ripping our sail!..."Marie said, stating the obvious.

The Kanker's were not amused but the kid jumped in the water and thus, escaped their wrath for now.

But that didn't mean that it would be for long!

"Those were my best bedsheets..."Lee said in anger before turning to the Ed's and she was really mad now.

She just wanted her first kiss from the guy she loves, IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?

Well, no more playing around...

"Time for the heavy artillery!..."She said as she pulled out a bobbypin and handed it to May, telling her to sink them.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Lee, my patch...'May said and Lee lifts the eyepatch, only to close her other eye, takes aim and fires directly into the tire.

The ship sank, but only because Eddy pulled the pin out...but what matters is that it sank.

Lee smirked as she turned to her sisters.

"Time to go fishin', girls..."Lee said as she and her sister's giggled as they pulled out a net.

Ready to get their big catch.

* * *

The Kanker sisters managed to fish out their boyfriends and ordered them not to leave...or else.

They would have started kissing them but the other two were hearing, making it crowded, so the Kanker's did the only natural thing to do in this situation.

Make those losers walk the plank, even using the hunk of wood the bald kid use to ruin their sail...serves him right!

"Walk the plank, you sniveling squirts!.." Lee said as she prods them with a stick, wanting them to get out fo here so she can start kissing her Eddy.

"Oh yeah! Okay! Do it!..."May said in excitement, eager for her own first kiss as well, while Marie giggled fiendishly as they all ordered the boys to walk the plank.

**"**Let's get it over with, Jonny..."One of them said.

"Keep walking..."Lee ordered, getting antsy right now.

The sooner they are gone, the sooner she can kiss her man.

Soon all three sisters were chanting "Walk' over and over again until the boys finally fell into the creek and out of their hair...

The three sisters all cheered as they watched the boys get swept by the current, once they were gone, they smiled and cheered.

Now, on to more important matters...

"Time to claim our booty, girls..." Lee said and she and her sisters soon turned to the Eds.

They were currently at the corner at the boat, both huddled together and shaking a bit. They knew what is about to happen and the girl's giggled.

They were so adorable, they couldn't take it anymore. They Kanker sister's love them so much...

Now it's time to _**show**_ them, just how much they love them...

The Kanker's all laughed and giggled flirtatiously as they ran to their beloved boyfriends, ready to give them a first kiss that they would never forget...ever..

'Not good...not good..."Edd let out but it was too late.

The Kanker sister's were now in front of their boyfriends, their lips puckered out and coated with lipstick, ready to end this day with a bang.

Marie grabbed Edd and held him close, May pounced on Ed and forced him to lie on his back and Lee grabbed Eddy by his collar and pulled him forward to her, keeping him tight in her arms, despite his struggles.

This is it...the thing they have been wanting to do since the first time they laid their eyes on their beloved boyfriends.

**_"MUAH!~..."_**

**_"MUAH!~..."_**

**_"MUAH!~..."_**

* * *

_Later_

After a while of romance, the Eds eventually managed to escape by jumping overboard but not before the Kanker's gave them a few extra kisses as a token of affections. The Kanker girls were happy, they finally kissed their boyfriends and guessed what...

They wanted to do it again...

"Let's go after them, we can catch up..."Marie said but Lee shook her head.

"Nah, we better get back home...if mom gets home and sees how we left the house, she might not let us see our boys tomorrow..."Lee said and her sisters nodded, seeing her point.

The trio of trailer trash girls soon sailed back to the Park N Flush trailer park, each one happy and satisfied that they managed to kiss their own beloved today...

They say that first kisses are memorable and they are right and they knew that this was one kiss that neither the girls or the Eds will _ever_ forget...

**_The End_**

* * *

**_A/N(1): _**I hope that you all enjoyed my latest Ed Edd n Eddy Fic.

* * *

_**A/N(2):**_This is dedicated to my family, my friends and my love for God! Enjoy:)

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
